Whoa Baby
by MotherConfessor1
Summary: Daniel and Vala go through the joys and struggles of becoming parents. first SG-1 fanfic, be kind : Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Vala found herself on a bus, in the middle of the night, getting as far as she could get from home. She didn't care where she was going, just as long as it was getting her away. She needed to be alone for a few days, maybe more -probably more. Vala's grip on her hot pink bag tightened. It was filled with a few outfits, her wallet, and the basic necessities. She looked down at the ring on her finger. It seemed like it was yesterday that Vala and Daniel stood before their friends and family on a private beach in Heron Island Australia, exchanging vows to one another. In reality it had been a year and 5 months. 17 months of perfect bliss. Vala's other hand shakily went to her stomach. Life was growing there, she found out 2 days ago. Vala was going to be a mother in a little over 7 months. Excited as she was, she knew Daniel didn't want children right now. Just today, he mentioned how awful their life would be with a child "in the way". That's when she knew she had to leave, for a few days at least. She needed space. She called Landry and got permission and left a note for Daniel. She only hoped he would understand and wouldn't be too angry when he returned. Vala leaned back with a heavy sigh. What was she going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Daniel woke up he knew something was off. He turned, expecting Vala to be next to him but was disappointed to discover his wife was not in bed. The spot where she laid was cold, so she had been out of bed for some time. It was a little strange, Vala usually never woke up early unless there was a mission or….sometimes, sex. Daniel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and put his glasses on. He sat up and searched for his shirt, which had been thrown across the room last night.

"Vala?" Daniel called out, thinking maybe she was in the bathroom. When he didn't get an answer he frowned and got out of bed. She was probably down stairs. After putting some pants on, Daniel headed downstairs but something caught his eye on his way out of their room. There was a note neatly folded on the dresser, with his name on it. Daniel quickly opened it and read:

_Daniel,_

_I need a few days to get away. Some fresh air and time to think and relax. Don't worry about me. Try not to miss me. Be a good boy._

_Love Vala_

Daniel had confusion written all over his face and his frown deepened. What the hell? He set the note down. Why would she go without him? And in the middle of the night? Lord knows where she went!Time to think about what? Did he do something bad? Was he in trouble? 'Don't worry about me' she had written,was she crazy? Of course he was going to worry! He shook his head in was she thinking! Sometimes that woman…. He grabbed his phone and dialed her number. Of course she didn't answer. Daniel sighed and reached for the note again, reading it a few more times. With a heavy sigh he went to toss it in the trash, or else he would not stop reading and drive himself mad. The trashcan in the restroom was full, he picked it up and went to empty it downstairs. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw when he emptied its contents in the kitchen trash bin. A pregnancy test. 2 actually. Daniel froze, he couldn't breathe for a moment. He got a napkin from the counter and lifted the sticks from the trash carefully. His knees buckled and he felt sick. Positive. The tests both said positive….which meant Vala was….pregnant.

Daniel went pale. Oh God. Just yesterday he had told Vala how great their life was without a child in their way. His mouth went dry as he recalled telling Vala how awful it would be and that a baby was the last thing they needed. He was the worst husband ever. No wonder she had left. Daniel called her cellphone three times, it went straight to voicemail every time. The fifth time he called her, he left a message

" Vala Mal Doran Jackson, answer your phone. Call me back the second you get this message." he hit the end button and cursed.

Yep, he was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Daniel entered the base with a phone to his ear, calling Vala for the 10th time.

"Hey, Jackson." Sam said when their paths crossed in the hall. She noticed Daniel's nervous expression and Vala's absence. "Uh oh what happened?"

"Vala" he hung the phone. "She went on…a little vacation."

"Uh oh, where?" Sam asked., suspiciously.

"That's what I'm trying to find out. She left without telling me."

"Oh oh." Sam said biting her lip.

" Will you quit saying that?" Daniel frowned at the blonde.

"Jackson, you're late. What took you so long?" Cam walked over to Sam and Daniel. "Whats going on?"

"Vala." Sam answered before Daniel had a chance to.

"Uh oh." Cam said. "What is it this time?"

"She left, Daniel." Sam answered again.

"Oh no, what did you do this time, man?"

"She did not leave me, Sam." Daniel said irrated. "She just left in the middle of the night without giving me a location as to her whereabouts."

"Ouch." Cam said.

"Well when you put it that way…." Sam said sarcastically to Daniel.

"She left a note!" Daniel pulled it out of his pocket (after getting it out of the trash earlier that morning).Cam grabbed it but Sam took it from his grasp.

"Hey" Cam said to her, but she ignored him as she read.

"Hmmmm" Sam said thoughtfully.

"What?" Daniel asked, his eyes widening in worry. Did he miss something in the note? He could not have missed anything, he had read that damn note a dozen times.

"What exactly did you do?" Sam handed the note to Cam.

"Nothing!" Daniel defended then paused. A guilty pause, Sam noticed and raised her brow waiting for an answer.

"I…..I..I can't say." Daniel stuttered.

"What do you mean you can't say?" Cam crossed his arms.

" I…" he stopped and took a breath. " I said some stupid things about….I ….she…..Vala's pregnant."

"Whoa Baby" Cam said. "Congrats?"

"What? Yay! How far along? When did she find out…wait….Daniel Jackson what stupid things did you exactly say?"

"I screwed up. Yesturday we went for a walk and there was a couple with 5 kids. 5 kids! Vala said how cute they were and how lovely it must seem to have babies and raise them and then out of the freaking blue said that she couldn't wait to have them….I laughed. Like an asshole, I laughed at her words-

"Uh oh" Cam said.

"And I disagreed." Daniel continued. "I told her they were cute but it didn't exactly seem lovely….and that I could wait because I wasn't ready, that we weren't ready. I mentioned that our lives were perfect and we didn't need a baby in the way and it would be the worst thing we needed…" he looked down at the floor in shame.

"You're an idiot." Cam said, shaking his head. "And then she told you she was pregnant?"

"Nope. I woke up this morning, she was gone. I found the note, put it in the trash and found two pregnancy tests, when I emptied the trash."

"You better go find her." Cam suggested.

"What?No!" Sam disagreed. "Are you crazy? She needs space. Leave her be."

"But she needs me." Daniel said softly.

"Not right now. Give her some room and time. Plus you don't even know where she is." Sam stated the obvious.

"Exactly, she could be in danger." Daniel said, worried.

"Relax. She probably didn't go very far. There is a reason why she didn't tell you though, to get away. I would respect her wishes if I were wishes from Vala Mal Doran. You don't want to get her angry- I mean angrier."

Daniel nodded and agreed, with defeat. He closed his eyes. "I just…. She better be okay and take care of herself and for the love of God come back home to me."

"You know she will. She loves you." Sam put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance.

"But your in a hell of a lot of trouble when she returns." Cam threw in. " Your so fu-"

"Cam, you're not helping." Daniel threw a stern look at Cam.

" Well its true" Cam shrugged.

"No," Sam said thoughtfully. "Not if she comes home to a little surprise." She suggested. Vala was a sucker for surprises and presents.

"Like what?" Daniel said, thinking. It was not a bad idea. In fact it was perfect.

" It's Vala." Sam answered. Daniel nodded in agrrement before a frown returned to his sexy face.

"But I don't know where she is." He said.

" You'll think of something." Cam said.

I feel so bad saying those things. I'm a jerk."

"You can say that again." Cam said.

"Cam!Seriously?"

"Sorry. Im done now, I swear." Cam held his hands up in surrender then winked at Sam who rolled her eyes and grinned.

" Im going to go fix this." Daniel said and hurried down the hall. "Let me know if Vala contacts any of you. I just want to know she's safe."

"Sure thing." Sam nodded and followed Cam and Daniel down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sam?" Vala spoke gently into the phone receiver. She had answered the phone at the first ring but she was still hesitant , not knowing if it was really Sam or Daniel using Sam's phone. Sam was her best friend, aside Daniel, so she trusted Sam not to trick her and let Daniel use her phone to call her. She had no doubt he had tried.

"Vala?" Sam said, she sounded relieved. It was the first contact with Vala since she had been gone. "Where in the world did you go?"

"I've been touring around Denver a little bit. It's exactly what I needed to clear my mind." Vala said. Her voice soft and fragile.

"Are you okay? Are you safe? Are you hurt? Are you in or near any danger?" Sam asked eagerly. She hated bombarding Vala with questions but she needed to know that her best friend was healthy and safe first before anything else.

" Yes of course I am okay. I promise I'm safe and I'm neither near nor in any danger. I'm….fine. Pregnant, but fine."

"Yea, I know. Daniel told us." Sam confessed. There was a long pause and for a moment Sam thought Vala was going to hang up- that or she fainted.

" He knows?"

"Yea…you should really do a better job about putting those sort of things in the trash like that out in the open."

"And then he told you?" Vala sounded hurt, which made Sam feel a little guilty.

" Yes. He told Cam and I- but he told us because he's worried sick and we didn't understand what was going on." Sam said the last sentence quickly before Vala go more upset. She hadn't failed to notice that Vala took a deep breath in- something she does before verbally exploding.

"He is?" Vala said, choking back the words of anger she almost expressed in front of Sam. Her anger vanished the second Sam said Daniel was worried sick. She didn't mean for him to get upset, she told him not to worry- but he never listens. Then again neither does she. They made quite the couple.

"Of course he is Vala!" Sam answered. "He is worried about the wellbeing and where a bouts of his pregnant wife. You've been gone 3 days and he is losing it. He hasn't heard a word from you or about you and it kills him. He feels guilty about you leaving because he opened his mouth and said those things. He feels awful, Vala. I think hes really sorry and I don't think he's viewing fatherhood as such a bad thing anymore."

"Really?" Vala's voice small.

"How many times has he called?"

"Over a hundred probably and hes left…..he's " Vala stopped. "He's left dozens of messages, apologizing."

"See?" Sam hoped this problem would be solved soon, today preferably.

" I miss him so much." Vala said, leaning her head back, to keep the tears from falling.

"Well good, because he misses you just as much and he won't shut up about it." Sam said. Vala laughed softly.

"I'll be home today." Vala told Sam. "About 5:30 or so."

" Alright, I look forward for you to come back. I miss girl talk and I am in need of a trip to Starbucks and Victoria Secret."

"Ooooo me too!" Vala exclaimed. "Oh Sam, I am honestly sorry for leaving like that and not telling you."

"You don't need to apologize, I understand completely." Sam said, her kindess and understanding always made Vala smile. "Should I let Daniel know?"

"No…Thank you, but no. I think I'll uhmm surprise him." Vala replied.

" Okay, I'll talk to you soon then- oh wait hey"

"What?"

"Congratulations." Sam said sincerely.'

"Thank you, Sam." Vala said, Sam could tell Vala had a huge grin on her face.

"You're going to be a mommy."

"Scary thought?"

"Happy thought." Sam answered.

"Good, because I am experiencing buckets of that emotion and once Danny is on board everything will be perfect." Vala's spirit was cheery.

"It's an exciting time. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Alright, bye Sam." Vala said.

"Bye Vala"

Vala set her phone on the table and walked over to the bed. She hopped on the bed and lay back. She placed her hands on her stomach.

" I love you, little one." She said. " How about some breakfast then get ready and go home to daddy?" She smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

Vala took a deep breath before opening the door to her and Daniel's home. The place was dark, she looked at the soft glow of the digital clock on the oven. 6:00, a little bit later than she planned. Daniel must not be home, she thought to herself when she noticed how quiet and dark it was. She couldn't help but feel herself relax, she was not quite ready for Daniel just yet. She spent a good half hour deciding whether if he was home or at base so she could arrive at the opposite location. It looked like she made the right choice. He was probably working on some project at base, keeping himself busy so he could keep his mind busy with work instead of busy with worry for her . Typical Daniel…She sighed glad to be alone...then again….he knew she would always come home, and here was where home was for the both of them….he could very well be here, asleep or in the bathrom. Damn. Vala set her bag down on the couch and turned a light on.

The house was spotless. Daniel had cleaned it and everything. She walked around. Dishes, laundry, and groceries were done. Vala smiled softly. She walked to the stairs and there was a single red rose on the step with a note. She picked it up, smelling the rose. She took the note and read it "Look out below" she frowned. What did that mean, and then she looked up when she heard a soft noise at the top of the stairs. A blue balloon floated down the steps. At the end was another note. She reached for the balloon and smiled. She took the note and unrolled it reading "100 reasons why I love you" Vala felt tears sting her eyes as she read the list. By the time she got the 100th reason tears were falling down her cheeks. She could not believe he took the time and found 100 reasons why he loved her. She pressed the note to her chest and walked up the stairs.

She smiled when their eyes met instantly. There was no anger in his eyes only love. He sat on the edge of the bed, a wrapped box beside him. Vala missed him so much, she took a moment to take in his features. His freshly shaved face, tight black shirt, his smile and the love in his eyes, that was all for her. She could smell his cologne from the doorway and it soothed her. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms tight around him. Daniel pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her gently at first, savoring her, taking her in slowly. He missed her so much, he missed her lips on his.

"Vala." He said softly when they broke the kiss for air. "I am so sorry about what I said about children. I feel terribl-"

Vala pressed a finger to his lips and smiled. "Its ok, sweetheart. I forgive you."

Daniel kissed her again before speaking. " I want a baby and I want one with you. I have plently of time to prepare for fatherhood. I want this." He placed a hand on Vala's stomach.

"You do?" Vala's voice broke. Her eyes wide and full of happiness.

"Yes I do. A baby would make our lives even more perfect. A little me and you." He smiled.

"A little Vala" Vala bounced in his arms.

" How will I ever survive." Daniel chuckled.

"You don't stand a chance." She gave him a sly smile and another kiss.

"Wait, how did you know I was coming home today?" Vala asked suddenly.

"A little birdie told me."

"That little birdie is going to get her wings clipped next time I see her." Vala said.

Daniel laughed. "She was just helping."

"I know." Vala nodded.

Daniel lay back, making Vala squeal with delight as he flipped them over and pinned her under him. He lifted her shirt and kissed her on the mouth. He left a trail of kisses on her mouth to her stomach. He smiled and kissed her lower stomach softly.

"Are you positive you want this, Daniel?" Vala asked. Needing to hear him say it right then and out loud.

"There is nothing I want more than to see you pregnant with my baby, watch our child grow inside of you, be born and grow up with you as it's mother. I am positive."

"Oh Daniel, I love you." She pulled him up and kissed her. She stopped suddenly. "What's in the box?"

Daniel laughed. "Why don't you go ahead and open it?"

Vala clapped in delight and sat up. She picked up the box and open it quickly. Daniel had a goofy grin on his face as he watched Vala excitedly tear through the wrapping like a child on Christmas morning.

The first thing in the box was a white baby blanket. Vala lifted it out and observed it. The cloth was soft and thick and it had a duck embroidered on one of the corners.

"Daniel…this is beautiful." she smiled at him. She held the white blanket in her arms.

" I didn't keep much from my childhood or my parents. But I kept that." He said gently.

"This was yours?" Vala asked.

"Yes." He answered, reaching over and running a hand over the soft fabric. "And I want it to belong the baby."

" As soon he or she is born, they can be wrapped in this- of course after the nurses clean all the goo and gross stuff."

"I would like that a lot." Daniel smiled.

Vala kept the blanket on her lap and looked inside the box. She pulled out a scrap book. "_Daniel and Vala Jackson_" it said on the cover. She opened the first pages each page had one or two pictures. Pictures of them offworld, at Landry's cabin, at base, their first home, their wedding. All neatly decorated and labeled with a title and date.

"Darling! This is like the book in that movie!" Vala said excited. "This memory book and the balloon floating to me! Just like in 'Up'! This is so romantic!" she kept flipping through the pages.

Daniel smiled, glad that she got the references. She loved that movie. He remembered her watching it a few times in a row. She even owned the soundtrack and listened to it when she read out on the balcony.

"Sam helped me a lot with it. I want us to put all our memories in here, from before now and in the future. So we have something to look at when were 80."

"I don't know what to say! This is…." she closed it and ran her hands over their names on the cover.

"Say you like it."

" I love it." Vala said sincerely."I'll cherish it forever. I cannot wait to put more memories in this."

" Good, Im glad you do." He opened the book and flipped the pages and stopped at an empty page. It was labeled, but it didn't have a picture and it wasn't dated.

"Babymoon?" Vala read.

Daniel tilted the box towards him and took out two slips of paper, handing them to Vala.

"2 tickets to Hawaii!" she screamed excitedly and threw herself on Daniel.

"Yep. It called a babymoon. Like a honeymoon is to celebrate a marriage, a babymoon is to celebrate a baby."

"How exciting! I love these gifts, Daniel." She hugged him "Thank you thank you thank you. I love you."

" I love you too, Vala." He kissed her. They kissed for a few minutes longer before Vala broke the kiss.

"I have to go tell Sam!" Vala jumped and hopped of the bed. She leaned on Daniel and gave him a kiss. "Ill be right back!" she danced out of the room to go tell her best friend the events of her evening.

"Hurry back!" Daniel called out to her and lay back down with the biggest smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're late." Carolyn slightly frowned as Daniel and Vala entered the infirmary, 20 minutes later than they were supposed to arrive.

"Sorry. I had my first wave of morning sickness and it was awful." She grimaced, Daniel rubbed her back in sympathy. In his other had he had a Ziploc bag full of saltine crackers and bottle of ginger ale for his wife. Vala reached for the ginger ale and Daniel handed it to her with a smile.

"It's fine, I understand." Carolyn smiled. "Vala, I'm going to need you to get on the exam table and lie back for me please."

Vala finished taking a large gulp of ginger ale and hopped happily on the exam table, as told. She lay back and snuggled in towards the pillow and reached for Daniel's hand who smiled and took her hand in both his.

Carolyn lifted Vala's shirt and gently placed her hands on Vala's lower abdomen, checking for any abnormalities.

"So have you two discussed a doctor?" Carolyn asked, carefully feeling around Vala's stomach.

Vala and Daniel looked at each other then back at Carolyn.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing…Its just…Well we kind of thought you would be Vala and the baby's doctor." Daniel said. Vala nodded at his words.

"Me?" Carolyn asked. " I'm not an obstetrician. Wouldn't you want someone more…experienced with that field? I mean I have delivered babies in emergency situations but Ive never been through the whole 9 month process, since back when I was a resident."

" We trust you. I wouldn't trust anyone else with the life and care for Vala and the baby." Daniel said.

"Are you sure?" Carolyn asked.

"Yes we are sure. If someone is going to be looking down there and pulling a person out of there I want it to be you." Vala said.

Carolyn laughed and nodded. " Just as long as you two are comfortable."

"Yes." Daniel and Vala said together.

"Well, I'm very touched and honored you two will allow me to be involved with you both on this journey."

"And quite the journey it's going to be." Vala threw in. "Poor Daniel is going to have 2 Valas."

"Im in trouble." Daniel grinned.

"But she'll be a sweetheart." Vala beamed.

"She?" Daniel raised a brow at his wife's prediction.

"Yes she. It's a girl." Vala said matter of fact.

"And how would you know?" Daniel stroked her forehead.

"A mother knows these things. Your mothers a smart one, Camilla." Vala looked at her tummy.

"Camilla? Oh brother." Daniel shook his head and laughed.

"Yep!" Vala said proudly.

Carolyn laughed and turned the ultrasound machine on.

"What are you going to do?" Vala asked. "Daniel explained it to me and according to him were going to see the baby but its not the fully grown one and it cant smile back or pose or anything,yet. In fact I feel a little sorry for her,3 adults looking at her on a screen invading her privacy."

"That's correct. Im going to use a transducer probe a.k.a magic wand and it allows us to see how the baby is growing and what it looks like and then we will see of we can get a heartbeat."

"Oh goodie!" Vala clapped and then took back Daniels hands in hers.

Carolyn took the little bottle of gel. "This is going to be cold." She warned.

"Oh hello! That is cold." Vala said when Carolyn put it on her stomach.

"Told you."

Daniel leaned close into Vala and watched as Carolyn pressed the magic wand against Vala's lower abdomen and looked at the screen, slowly moving the stick.

"Now lets see." Carolyn said, searching around. She stopped all of a sudden and smiled. " There we go. Found her."

Vala and Daniel smiled, their eyes glued to the screen.

"She's beautiful. She looks like a nugget…or cashew…or bean..or popcorn!

"Shes getting hungry." Daniel said.

"Or like nemo." Vala continued in her own little world. "But shes a cute one."

Daniel kissed Vala's forehead.

"Here's the head..arms…feet." Carolyn pointed out on the screen. Daniel and Vala had huge smiles as they took in the first image of their baby. The life they created out of love.

"And now." Carolyn pressed a couple buttons and the silence in the room was replaced by a soft rhythmic thumping.

Daniel's eyes got wide. "Is that…."

"Her heartbeat? Yea" Carolyn smiled.

Vala's eyes filled with tears and the trickled down the sides of her face. Nothing could explain the feeling Daniel and Vala were experirincing as they heard the beautiful sound of their baby's strong heartbeat. Daniel kissed Vala on the lips and smiled. He wiped the tears from his wife's beautiful eyes. They closed their eyes and just listened to the miraculous sound.

"Would you guys like a copy of the image?" Carolyn asked a few minutes later.

"Yes!" Daniel and Vala exclaimed.

"Can I get 20?" Vala sat up a little, excitement etched in her face.

" I don't see why not. Ill print one out and make paper copies of it." Carolyn smiled and lifted the wand from Vala's belly.

"Thank you." Daniel said.

" Yes, thank you Carolyn. That was amazing." Vala said.

"Pleasures all mine. Now lets see if we can get a due date, shall we?" Carolyn wiped Vala's stomach and pulled her shirt down. She washed her hands and got her laptop.

"Vala, do you remember when your last p-"

"She was conceived 8 weeks ago yesterday." Vala answered, her voice proud. Daniel's face went red. "I was switching birth control, remember? so I stopped the old one for a month and it was midnight on new years so we had had a little bit to drink and guy wasn't so careful and we forgot to put on the," she leaned away from Daniel towards Carolyn and whispered. "the love sock."

"Got ya." Carolyn laughed.

"Vala!" Daniel's face got even redder. "She doesn't need to know every detail. Sheesh."

"Sorry." Vala giggled.

Carolyn tried to stop laughing as she typed in the information. "Okay..sooooooo." she bit her lip and looked at the computer. " If I'm correct you are due on October 7th"

"A Halloween baby." Vala smiled.

"Close to it." Carolyn smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun." Vala smiled, already plotting. " She's got quite the life ahead of her. She's only a fetus and shes already made quiet the entrance on new years if ya know what I mean."

Daniel chuckled and laughed. "So much trouble."

Daniel watched in amusement as Vala handed out the copies of the ultrasound pictures to everyone.

"Look Sam! She's got fighter hands and look at that face! She's going to be a heartbreaker!" Vala said happily to Sam.

"Cam! Look at my baby!" Vala chased after him when she saw him walk pass the room. Cam smiled and congratulated her as he put his copy of the ultrasound in his chest pocket .

Everything was perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

There was nothing Daniel hated more than waking up in the morning to the sound of his wife puking in the morning. It killed him that she had to go through that misery and discomfort every single morning. It started three and a half weeks ago, every morning till noon sometimes in the evening she would puke. Daniel entered with a glass of cold water for Vala, every day he would be ready to take care of her.

"Thanks, darling." Vala took the glass when he handed to her. In routine, Daniel knelt and held her hair away from her pale and sweaty face and rubbed the small of her back as she puked again. When she finished he stood up and grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under cold water for a moment. He returned to Vala's side and pressed it against her face. Vala took a deep breath in and sat against Daniel.

"I cannot tell you the last time I had this much fun." her voice sarcastice and hoarse.

"Im sorry sweetheart." He wiped the cloth face, soothing her and making her as comfortable as possible. He put a hand on the tiny bump "Take it easy on your mama, kiddo, okay? She doesn't feel well and deserves a break …and a meal in the morning."

Vala softly laughed and started to get up. Daniel stood before her and helped her up.

"Whoah, careful babe." He told Vala when she started to sway.

He turned the shower on for her and helped her get undressed. Daniel stepped in the shower in his boxers, not caring they got wet, he didn't want to risk Vala falling and getting hurt. He helped her wash her hair and gave her a back message and whispered loving words in her ear and the hot spray of the shower enveloped them. Vala stepped out of the shower and dried herself as Daniel quickly changed into dry pajama pants -but no shirt on ;). He entered the bathroom with a hair tye and a pink fuzzy robe for Vala.

"Thanks love." Vala gave him a smile that always stopped any train of thought that he may have had, she did that to him a lot. Vala put on the robe and put her hair in a bun, a few strands of curls left out. Daniel smiled.

"What?" she asked with a goofy grin.

"You look sexy, with your hair like that." He walked over and kissed her neck. "You awlays look sexy though... but now, youre a glowing pregnant sexy."

"Awww, thanks" she kissed him back.

Daniel and Vala walked downstairs, Vala's arm wrapped around Daniel's waist.

Vala plopped on the couch and Daniel handed her the tv remote and a blanket. Vala turned the tv on and searched what was on as Daniel disappeared into the kitchen.

"What time is it?" Vala asked.

"10:05" was the answer.

"Daniel! My show is on!" Vala said happily pressing the channel number. She smiled and sat up slowly when "Gilmore Girls" appeared on the screen. She started watching it a few weeks back and was obsessed with it.

"What's so funny?" he asked when he heard Vala laugh, still in the kitchen. Vala heard him open the fridge.

"Lorelai Gilmore. I'll tell you she says all the right things and does the craziest things. She's like me!" Vala said.

Daniel smiled when she he heard her say " Genius" quietly to herself as she watched her show.

It was on commercials when Daniel returned with a plate of ginger snaps, crackers, jello, a slice of lemon with sugar, pretzels and a cup of peppermint tea. He set it in front of her on the coffee table. He sat beside her, Vala scooted next to him and snuggled into his waiting arms. Once settled, she grabbed the plate of food and nibbled lightly.

"How are you feeling?" Daniel asked, concerned.

"I'm fine right now, darling." She sighed and leaned into him.

"Napkins and trash bin are on the floor by your feet, bottle of water on the table, if you need it." He put one hand on her stomach and stroked the bump, his other hand rubbed her arm up and down.

"You take such good care of me." Vala said, love and apprecitation in her eyes.

"You deserve it and more." He kissed her and they snuggled even closer and watched Gilmore Girls.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey babe." Daniel smiled when Vala entered. She bounced happily towards him and jumped onto his lap. She had just returned from a doctor's appointment for her second ultrasound. Daniel had to miss it because he had a deadline for a project.

"I'm really sorry I couldnt go with you to that appointment, I realy wanted to go." Daniel said, his voice apologetic.

"Its okay, I understand." Vala said.

"How did everything go?" Daniel asked, wrapping an arm around Vala.

" Everything was perfect." Vala beamed and pulled a picture out of her purse and handed it to her excited husband.

"No 100 copies this time?"

" Of course" she patted her purse, letting him know they were in her bag, ready to be handed out.

Daniel looked at the picture of his son or daughter and smiled, taking in every feature.

"She's a lot more bigger." Vala pointed out.

" And a lot more defined, she looks a lot like an actual baby and not a nugget, popcorn, or bean."

Vala laughed, amused that he remembered what she said their baby looked like several weeks ago.

"You can see everything," he kept looking at the picture. "Face, nose, eyes, hands, feet…"

"Almost." Vala pouted. " I was hoping that there would be evidence to prove that Lola was a girl."

"It's _Lola_ now?" Daniel frowned with his disapproval of the name Lola . " What happened to Camilla?"

" It didn't stick." She shrugged. " Carolyn said we can know the gender when I'm about 20 week, so I made an appointment 5 weeks from today, that appointment you cannot miss, Daniel Jackson." Vala put her hand on her small bump and drummed her fingers up and down the curve. " I cant wait till you can really tell I'm pregnant. Come on Lola, grow! Mommy want to get big."

Daniel laughed and promised to be ther for thier next appointment. He covered Vala's hand with his. They sat in silence, hands on Vala's tummy, thinking and planning and just being happy.

"How much longer are you going to be here?" Vala asked, hoping the answer would be one she wanted to hear. Daniel moved one of her pigtales over her shoulder so he could plant a kiss on the nape of her neck.

" An hour-no more, maybe even sooner. I'm almost done." He continued to plant gentle kisses on her neck.

"Are you sure?" Vala groaned in protest. Maybe she could change his mind, she was good at doing that.

"Yes, I'm sure." He said. Vala gasped when his teeth grazed her soft skin. She shifted sideways on his lap, her hands began stroking his chest.

" How sure?" she leaned and kissed his ear.

"Very sure." He said, his answer took longer to answer than he wanted. He was becoming distracted, and by Vala's grin she was happy with his reaction.

"Are you sure?" Vala asked a few minutes later as if the answer would be different this time.

Daniel laughed and stopped kissing her for a second. Their eyes met, Daniel smiled down at Vala and kissed her. He was solid, warm and sweet. Vala melted against him; she could never get enough of him- she would never get enough of him. Her lips brushed against his. Daniels arm moved around her making Vala's body tighten in his grasp. Vala planted several kisses on his neck.

"So when will you be home?" she seductively said, her mouth on his ear. A shiver of excitement ran though Daniel. It amazed him how efficient and how fast his body and mind reacted to her, he felt like the luckiest man in the universe.

"I'm not so sure anymo-

Vala put her hand on the back of his head and drew him down to her, running her hand down his shoulder as he bent to kiss her. The rest of his sentence was instantly forgotten.

Daniel's mouth was hot and his eyes got darker the more persistent the hungry kisses grew. His hand eased under her breast, the result was a soft moan from Vala. Daniel felt all the blood rush from his head. The heat of their intimacy was sudden and everywhere. Daniel's lips moved down her throat as she sighed against him. When his clever hand finally moved hard over her breast, Vala moaned louder and bit his shoulder , pulling him as tightly to her as she could. She gave him another slow kiss, letting his tounge graze against her teeth.

"So Dr. Jackson," Vala bit her lip and gave him a sly smile. "Ill ask you again." She kissed him before continuing.

"How much longer are you going to be?" she asked. Her eyes were playful and full of lust, her lips were redder than usual and started to swell from kissing, her breath heavy and low with need. She knew she had won this time, she had him. Daniel couldn't speak at first, he just sat staring at her in wonder.

" Well?" Vala asked, the sly smile returned and Daniel couldn't take it any longer.

"Not a minute longer!" he shot up, Vala still in his arms. Smiles on both their faces as Daniel carried her to their room.

**Thank you guys for reading!**

**Readers, I have two questions for you!**

**First, would you like Vala and Daniel to have a boy or a girl?**

**Secondly, I am working on another V/D about Daniel proposing to Vala. Would you like to see:**

**a) A Disneyland proposal **

**b) An aquarium proposal (in which Daniel takes Vala to Sea World and has two scuba divers holding a "Marry me" banner under water)**

**c) A Dinner and proposal (private dinner on a roof in New York)**

**d) A proposal at a museum (in which Daniel sets up an exhibit and in there is a sign that says "Will you marry me")**

**Let me know what you guys would like. I can't seem to pick one and since you are the ones reading it and enjoying it, why not let you guys pick? Private message me or post a review with your choices and I'll pick the one with the most votes! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 9

Daniel, Sam, Landry, Teal'c, and Cam all stood at the front of the table in the conference room with the same slightly disgusted expression as they stared at the person eating happily at the end of the table. They had swarmed around Landry when he entered the room with files about Ba'al's current plan and location. Vala who was feeling rather lazy that morning stayed seated and got her bag out, taking several snacks out and began eating, while ignoring her friends.

"Mmmmm." Vala closed her eyes pleasure on her face as she took a large bite of pickle and then a bite of a chocolate donut and then proceeded to chew them together. She took another huge bite and then set the food down, leaning back and putting her hand on her stomach. Vala reached over for her water bottle filled with apple jiuce and took a long chug. When she was done she went for the small carton of "Ben & Jerry's Half Baked."

"Are those potato chips in there?" Cam asked disgusted.

"Funyuns to be exact." Daniel said, folding his arms.

"I think I'm going to puke." Sam frowned and looked away. "That is so gross."

"It's sort of like watching a documentary. You know the ones where the snake eats the mouse or something."

"Then the pregnant lady sets down her food back down an-

"Teal'c has more of a voice for documentaries." Landry interrupted Cam. They all looked at Teal'c who looked away.

"Do it Teal'c, that would be funny!" Sam smiled.

Teal'c thought about it for a moment before finally speaking. "Then Vala Mal Doran searches for her next prey with hunger and determination. Her eyes catch sight of the mozzarella sticks and peanut butter- her next victim. Unlike other predators The Mal Doran's jaws do not unhinge as she takes an extremely large and inhumane bite of her meal. The creature-

"That's my wife you're talking about." Daniel said. There was a moment of silence before they broke out in laughter. They stopped until they heard the voice on the opposite side of the room.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Vala spoke suddenly, her eyes narrowed and her chewing slowed.

"Nothing." Daniel said quickly. Too quickly.

"Nothing?" Vala said. "Last time I checked people who were wonko laughed at simply nothing. Now you're not all wonko are you?"

The smiles vanished, Cam awkwardly coughed. They hadn't expected that from her.

"I'm sure you have all noticed my strange eating habits…Eloise gets what she wants. She is spoiled….just like me, Daniel spoils me. Especially in bed every time I want need him." Vala's lips curled into a knowing smile and she looked back at her food and pat her tummy before she continued eating.

Daniels face went read and he heard two laughs that were quickly disguised as coughs. Daniel looked at his hands, he knew better than to lie to his wife's face.

"I've never understood prego cravings." Cam said, killing the awkward silence.

Sam nodded in agreement.

"It was really bad a couple weeks ago. She ate nothing but cheese . Dinner. That lasted over a week. I was worried she was going to get her or the baby sick from lack of nutrients. Now, she eats a lot of monte cristo sandwhiches with extra raspberry jam, this stuff you see before her and sweet potatoe fries with extra ranch. You have no idea how many times she has woken me up in the middle of the night for food- food we don't always have. I'm on a first name basis with the staff at the 24 hour mini mart.I don't mind a single bit at all, I am happy to do it. I just want her to eat more healthier foods and lately she has."

"Why not put a little avocado in her BLT's." Teal'c suggested. " They are very rich with vitamins, from what I hear.

"God no. I tried that already. Apparently with the cravings comes dislikes of certain foods. No avocado, eggs, no red meat, no apples, no mushrooms, no poptarts, and no jello."

"No jello?" Sam asked surprised.

"Youre kidding! Princess doesn't like jello anymore? She loves that stuff more than she loves you." Cam added.

"Hahah Cam." Daniel said sarcastically. " and yes no jello. It makes her sick."

"That's so strange," Sam shook her head. " And really sweet of you to do all that for her. Make late night runs, stock up, care for her, see to her hand and foot- in bed and out of it."

"Samantha!" Daniel couldn't believe she said that.

"It's true." She smiled and shrugged.

They all turned to Vala when they heard a soft thud at the end of the table. Vala had fallen asleep at the tables. Her head rested on her arms, her face was covered by a mass of curls, she was out cold.

"Is she okay?" Teal'c asked.

" Yep." Daniel laughed.

"Does she always do that?" Landry asked.

" Usually. She eats a lot then passes out." Daniel smiled at his silly wife and went to pick her up.

"I'll clean up." Same started picking things up from the table

"You sure?" "

"Yes im sure. You go ahead and go home."

"Thanks, Sam." Daniel gave her a smile of appreciation and reached for Vala.

"Shhhh it's just me." Daniel whispered in her ear when she stirred and mumbled unhappily when he lifted her into his arms. Vala relaxed at the sound of his voice. Daniel nodded a goodbye and headed out.

"Do we have ice cream?" Vala asked half asleep as he carried her to the car.

Daniel laughed. "Yep."

"Okay." She sighed and nuzzled closer.

"What about goldfish?" she asked several minutes later.

"Yes." He smiled.

Vala gave him a smile and fell back asleep on the car ride home.


	10. Chapter 10

"Cameron?"

"Hell no!"

"Lily?"

"Eh, I guess."

"You guess? I'm not putting that down on the list if you guess you like it."

"I just don't picture her as a Lily." Daniel's brows furrowed, trying to picture it, but could not.

"Nebraska?" Vala looked up at him, biting her lower lip.

"What?"

"Never mind, forget that one."

"Don't have to tell me twice. What about Peter?"

"No- but what about Peet-

"No and it's a no for the name Katniss." Daniel interrupted her before she could finish the name.

"No fun." Vala pouted.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure I am okay with naming our son or daughter after characters from Hunger Games."

Vala sighed and continued to flip through the book. Daniels head on her lap, rubbing his cheek against Vala's baby bump. Vala sat with a thoughtful expression, tapping her pen against the book, chewing her gum happily and continuously running her free hand through Daniel's hair.

"Stephanie?" he suggested.

"Put that on the maybe list." Vala said. Daniel took the note pad that was set beside her and wrote it down.

"Steve?" Vala said.

"Next." Daniel shook his head.

"You know, this would be a whole lot easier if we knew what the heck we were having. That appointment next week cannot come fast enough."

"Well in the mean time we can enjoy the weekend with the gang at Jack's cabin and your spa day with Sam. I know, you will keep yourself busy with plenty to do."

Vala nodded. "What about John?"

"Maybe."

"Jacob?"

"No?"

"Jingle?"

"Hymer Smicht? Sure why not? Put that down as one of the top 3 names." Daniel grinned at her, his smile got bigger when the sound of Vala's giggles filled the room.

Vala looked at the book for a few minutes later before giving up for the day. "I'm done with this for right now." She tossed the book on the coffee table.

"Me too." He set the notepad down and sighed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Happy- a little hungry. How about you?"

"Happy" he beamed up at her. "Would you like me to get you something to snack on?" he started to get up but Vala stopped him.

"No stay." She tugged on his hand, she nudged him to let him know she wanted him to sit and hold her. Daniel was more than happy to comply. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against her neck and hair. They sat in silence, enjoying the company of eachother.

"Whoa!" Vala jumped forward, hand on her stomach, surprise etched on her face.

"What?" Daniel sat up, worried.

"She just moved!" Vala smiled. She gasped and laughed with the little life inside her growing stomach shifted again. She grabbed Daniel's hand and placed it on her stomach so he could share this perfect first moment.

Vala knew when he felt it. She watched his face and waited until the baby moved. His face was surprised at first too then replaced with joy and wonder.

"Isn't that just…"he couldn't find the right word.

"Amazing? Wonderful? Miraculous?" Vala tossed out the first few words. Daniel could only nod and he put both hands on her stomach.

"She's so strong!" he smiled." Just like her mother."

"She's gonna be a fighter. She is so full or life." Vala stoked her tummy, hoping the stimulation would cause their baby to move again. She was right and they had huge smiles on their face when the baby moved again.

Everything was perfect.

**Sorry for not updating daily! I will try to update as often as possible :) **

**3 THANK YOU to all those who have written reviews. They are wonderful and I wish I could give you guys hugs :)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you keep reading along as the story continues.**

**-Heather **


	11. Chapter 11

Everything was perfect.

Everything.

Until….

Until that fateful day.

That fatal car crash.

Just when they thought nothing could ever take this happiness away, fate sweeps it away. Life had other plans.

No one saw the car coming.

They told him the ice in the road caused the car to skid and the driver could not stop the car.

The other driver survived, with minor injuries.

The other driver….killed on impact.

She was gone. And there was nothing he could do to get her back.

Fate had taken her and the baby away from him.

Forever.

Just kidding you guys!That didn't really happen. I want to dedicate that segment to I.M. Frelling Wonko :p hahahaha

Sorry if I gave anyone a heart attack!

Just letting you know, summer ended and school is beginning this week and not only do I teach it, but I also attend it. Yay college. I promise promise promise to put in half an hour a day to writing fanfiction and update ASAP! Thanks for your patience- to those who are still reading this and not plotting my death for scaring you like that ^^

Thanks- Heather 3


End file.
